Love (season series) - short fanfic
by Exofanfic'rae
Summary: (Yaoi) kisah cinta antara Kris dan Kai. ini ada 4 musim dan di tiap musim ceritanya bakal end jadi readers bisa baca semua kisah cinta di keempat musim atau cuma baca salah satunya. ini yaoi penuh typo kris! seme kai! uke.


**Spring Love **

Genre : romance, comedy(maybe)

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan

Rating : G

Hello readers! Rae kembali lagi, setelah gila karena olimpiade ekonomi akhirnya rae bisa bebas menuhin ff ini. Ini tentang kisah cinta yang pendek .. pendek banget soalnya ini aku bikin tiap belajar persiapan olimpiade, so if this fanfic is feel bad for you I am so sorry :)

Happy reading

Musim semi telah datang, dengan riang seorang gadis bernama Jong In berjalan di taman. Kakinya yang sedikit menendang salju kini diam duduk di bawah pohon mapel yang tenang. Jong In tersenyum bahagia, musim ini adalah musim favoritnya dimana daun akan berwarna hijau, bunga akan membuka kuncupnya, angin hangat mengusir salju dan sinar matahari akan menyapa di tiap paginya. Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih mendalam kenapa Jong In suka dengan musim semi, karena musim semi mengenalkan ia pada seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat jantungnya berdebar. Seseorang itu selalu duduk diseberang sedikit kekanan dari tempat duduknya. Seseorang yang selalu diam yang sungguh selalu membuat Jong In bertanya-tanya.

"apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?"

Tapi, walau Jong In amat kagum pada sosok tampan menjulang itu ia tak pernah berani mendekatinya, Jong In hanya cukup berani untuk melihatnya dari jauh.

Suatu hari Jong In tak lagi melihat sosok itu, ia seolah menghilang setiap kali Jong In mencoba untuk mencarinya. Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan Jong In masih belum dapat melihat sosok yang ia kagumi, ia tak pernah ada lagi.

"sayang sekali, setidaknya aku masih bisa mengetahui namanya saja." Lirih Jong In duduk ditempat biasa orang itu duduk. Jong In menghabiskan waktu 5 menit duduk disitu hingga ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi, dan saat ia akan pergi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Disana terselip sebuah liontin berbentuk huruf 'K' yang menarik perhatiannya, Jong In mengambilnya kemudian mengamati benda itu.  
>"bolehkah aku menyimpannya?" tanya Jong In pada diri sendiri sembari mencoba menyatukan liontin itu dengan kalung putih polosnya yang tengah ia pakai sekarang. "wah bagus sekali!" puji Jong In menatap liontin itu dengan berbinar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana.<p>

'ini akan menjadi kenangan darimu' batin Jong In.

1 tahun kemudian ..

Musim terus bergilir semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin. Hingga kini kembali ke musim semi, musim dimana untuk pertama kalinya Jong In kembali melihat seseorang itu lagi. Walau posisi mereka masih sama tak ada perubahan, Jong In sangatlah senang dengan kehadirannya. Jong In mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia rasa seharusnya ia berbicara sedikit dengan orang itu dengan sedikit alasan bahwa ia ingin mengembalikan liontin yang sudah ia temukan 1 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah sejujurnya ia belum tahu apa liontin itu sungguh milik orang itu, tapi hati kecilnya seolah yakin terlampau yakin dengan pemikiran itu.

Dan jadilah Jong In sekarang, berjalan dengan pelan juga gugup kearah pemuda itu untuk menyapanya.

"anyeong!" sapa Jong In ragu mengawali semuanya. "anyeong?" balas orang itu, ya cukup heran menatap Jong In.

"hmm .. begini sebenarnya aku kesini untuk ... untuk mengembalikan ini, aku tak tahu itu milik tuan atau bukan. Tapi aku yakin sekali ini memang milik tuan." Ucap Jong In menjelaskan sembari menyodorkan liontin bentuk 'K' itu.

"aku menemukan ini setahun yang lalu, apa ini bukan milikmu tuan?" tanya Jong In khawatir merasa tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari seseorang yang ada didepannya.

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya hanya dilalui keheningan, Jong In yang masih berdiri menatap khawatir dan menyesal pada sosok didepannya, sedangkan sosok didepan Jong In hanya diam mendongak menatap liontin dan mata Jong In bergantian.

10 menit mereka habiskan untuk hanya membentuk kesunyian hingga Jong In tersenyum canggung pada sosok didepannya sebelum berkata.

"kurasa ini bukan milikmu, maaf tuan sudah mengganggu anda." Pamit Jong In segera pergi dari sana saat rasa malu, menyesal dan merasa bodoh bersarang dihatinya.

'uhhh paboya Jong In, jeongmal paboya!' batin Jong In meruntuki diri sendiri. Jong In duduk kembali di bangkunya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam telapak tangannya, ada rasa malu dan menyesal yang membuat pipinya dijalari rona merah karena kejadian barusan. Hingga suara langkah kaki membuatnya membuka mata dan mendongak dan

GOTCHA ..

Alangkah terkejutnya Jong In saat ia tahu siapa pemilik langkah itu. Dengan tatapan tak percaya ia menatap sosok itu.

"itu memang liontinku, terima kasih sudah menyimpannya." Ucap sosok itu membuat Jong In mengangguk-angguk saja masih belum sadar eoh?

"namaku Yi fan, Wu Yi Fan." Jong In menatap uluran tangan itu dengan takjub dan berbinar ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri kebelakang kemudian kedepan lagi dan dengan polosnya ia berkata ..

"kau berbicara padaku tuan?"

"tentu saja, namaku yi fan siapa namamu?" tanya yifan terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos Jong In.

"namaku Jong In, Kim Jong In." Ucap Jong In akhirnya.

Dan musim semi menjadi awal untuk perjalanan cinta Jong In, dan inilah alasan yang paling kuat kenapa ia suka musim semi yang hangat ..

**END**

**Don't forget to reaview this fanfic, thanks.**

With love,

Rae and exo members


End file.
